1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a bodily waste collector bag, and more particularly, pertains to a disposable urine bag and a process for extending an extendable catheter disposed from the interior of the urine bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art urine bags have a multiplicity of members constructed in a fashion where the catheter is an external device which must be attached to the urine bag. Other prior art urine bags have required a great deal of dexterity to manipulate the catheter from out of the bag. Accidental touching of the catheter could result in contamination of the sterile surface of the catheter. Subsequent to urine disposition within the bag, the urine bag required sealing by a cap or other device to contain the urine within the urine bag. Disposing of some of the prior art urine bags created a problem in that a bag and a catheter, as separate units, had to be disposed of carefully. Prior art urine bags could also be accidentally punctured prior to disposal, thus creating an undesirable fluid leakage around and about the urine bag and the person.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art urine bag devices by providing a single unit, disposable urine bag having a self-contained, extendable catheter and having a urine absorbing chemical or mechanism within the urine bag.